


Nemesis

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, klub wkurzania Smugi, no po prostu tygrys, o problemach posiadania kota, tygrys
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: O urokach opieki nad małym, słodkim tygryskiem.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



Gdyby Jan Smuga wierzył w karmę, uznałby, że musiał sporo nagrzeszyć, ostatnio nie mógł się bowiem ruszyć o krok bez dosłownie włażenia na tygrysa. Tygrys był co prawda całkiem mały, i nie zdradzał morderczych zamiarów innych, niż chęć sprawienia, by podróżnik potknął się o niego i zginął, rozbijając sobie głowę lub skręcając kark, był jednak tygrysem, a co gorsza, był zdecydowanie uciążliwy.  
\- Nosz jasna cholera - zaklął podróżnik, wyprowadzony ze swej zwykłej równowagi przez kociaka, który uparcie kręcił się wokół jego nóg. - Z wszystkich miejsc, w których możesz być, wybrałeś żeby mi wleźć pod nogi, tak? Potem będziesz mi płakał jak cię nadepnę.  
Bosą stopą tracił puszysty bok, lekko, w uniwersalnym geście na "no rusz się wreszcie, zawadzasz mi tutaj".  
Puszek ruszył się. O krok. Znów, dziwnym trafem, stając idealnie na drodze Smugi.  
Podróżnik westchnął. Nie dość, że zasypiał przygnieciony kilkunastoma kilogramami kociaka, który niewpuszczony do pokoju drapał drzwi w drzazgi i miałczał żałośnie i dosyć głośno, by zbudzić wszystkich umarłych w województwie, nie dość, ze budząc się, omal nie dostawał zawału widząc pysk tygrysa tuż nad swoją twarzą, nie dość, że nie mógł zjeść posiłku bez patrzących przymilnie niebieskich oczy i kociaka włażącego mu na kolana, to nie mógł nawet spokojnie przejść kilku kroków do przygotowanego na krześle ubrania i stojących pod nim butów.  
Powoli, odsuwając tygryska przy każdym kroku, dotarł wreszcie do krzesła.  
I zaklął. Pal licho sierść na spodniach I koszuli, to się otrzepie, ale z jednej skarpetki została mniej więcej połowa, a drugiej w ogóle nie było. Buty były poznaczone śladami zębów, ale całe, za to sznurówki w strzępach.  
No szlag by to, po prostu szlag by to.


End file.
